A Twisted Fairytale or Leaving Kai
by Lamanth
Summary: This is a story about sex, love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. [KaiJulia]
1. INFORMATION

**INFORMATION**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own any songs that may appear in this fic.

* * *

**Summery**

This is a story about sex, love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. To the best of my knowledge I claim first ever Kai/Julia pairing.

**OC's**

This is going to be an interactive fic, kinda; you'll see what I mean. There are going to be a lot of times when I will ask people to vote on what happens. I'm going to put a lot of flash backs from Kai's past in this fic so there may be some OC's popping up in here from time to time. So I apologise before hand to the people who don't really like them. If anyone has ideas about flash backs for Kai please let me know, they can be about anything. His parents, the Abbey, the Bladebreakers, old relationships, Dranzer, ect. And I will probably be asking people to submit OC's for certain things, but I will let you know when the time comes.

**Lemons**

As it says in the summery there is going to be some sex in this fic guys I warn you in advance if you don't like it feel free to stop reading this fic but pleases don't report it just cus you don't want to read it. If the chapter does contain a lemon the will be an 'L' in bracts, like this (L), with the chapter title. If you feel that the fic is becoming to explicit please let me know and I will do my best to solve the problem.

**Chapters**

Some chapters will be short and some will be long it's just the way they want to be written, my fics tend to be in control of themselves and I just kinda tag along for the ride. But I will do my best not to put up chapters that are ridiculously short.

**OOC**

As for characters being OOC, the whole OOC thing is one that really pisses me off. We only see how the characters act in the show, that's it. So if you're writing a fic about some evil person trying to steal bitbeasts then you can pretty much guaranty you know what the reactions will be. But what we do as writers is take the characters out of their usual environment and put them into a completely different setting so it stands to reason that their reactions will also be different.

**Poetic Licence**

This is something I use a lot of. This fic is set in Russia, which is a place I have never been and know next to nothing about. All I know is that it can be very cold, and I don't want the characters to be freezing their asses off through this whole thing so that will probably be changed. Also a lot of characters that you wouldn't expect to be in Russia will be there because it's what works best for me. And yes I know the blue shark fins/triangles on Kai's face are face paint but it works better for me if they are tattoos, so that's what they are.

**Credit To**

This will also be at the top of the relevant chapters but here I will be saying which OC's belong to how and who came up with which flash backs, stuff like that.

OC's

Zorion, the cat - Lamanth

Ideas

**Reviews**

I will reply to all signed reviews, it may take me a few days I may even do it just before I post the next chapter. But I promise I will reply to them all.

* * *

Big Luv See Ya

Lamanth


	2. Darker Than Blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. This is a story about sex, love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

**Muse:** Well that's not really telling them much is it?

Lamanth: No, it's not is it.

_Dedi:_ Just leave her alone Muse, she's being all coy for some reason.

**Muse:** Yeah well it's annoying!

_Dedi:_ True. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**, cus she's the one who has been on at me to stop talking about writing this and actually writing it. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_No peace for the wicked,_

_No rest for the good,_

_No use in pretending,_

_That love is in your blood,

* * *

_

**A Twisted Fairytale/Leaving Kai**

**Chapter One:** Darker Than Blood

**Flashback (9 years ago)**

A moody boy sits on the wall surrounding an old mansion. Time has done Hiwatari's Haven no favours. In the half-light of dusk, it rises like a beckoning spectre, with a spiked iron rail around its roof and lightning rods between its brick chimneys. White columns alluded to a grandeur of a more gracious day, but it is easy to see beneath this genteel façade. The shuttered windows look like, closed, soulless eyes. When inside this house it is as if all the light and air have been sucked from it, leaving only a gloomy coolness that hangs like a shroud throughout. The walls are papered with the colour of dried blood, with black flocking. The rooms off the entry hall seem to hold their collective breath, like children who fear that some horrible monster might spring out and grab them.

The truth about this boys parentage is one of the darker secrets the surround the Hiwatari family name. There has always been something perverted and depraved about this family, something that has set them apart from the rest of Russian society.

The Russian on the wall goes by the name of Kai Hiwatari and he is currently the youngest of the three generations residing at Hiwatari's Haven. A striking boy of 10, with eyes that could hold you with his crimson flame of a gaze. He has a strange air of intensity that makes him seem far more sensual than any child that age should. On any other male, his long teal bangs would've looked childish, but this boy, drawn in dark, devilish detail, appears bold and knowing. Almost sinister.

The head of the Hiwatari household is Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. Voltaire is a vindictive power hungry man. He is more inclined to see people as objects to be used and manipulated, even his own family. His wife, Santana Lei that was, then Santana Hiwatari disappeared some twenty years ago in mysterious circumstances. It was rumoured that Santana was forced into an arranged marriage with the hire to the Hiwatari fortune as away to pay off the debt that her family owed his. The truth is that she killed herself when Voltaire become so obsessive and cruel that she could rarely leave the house. But not before she bore him two children. One boy and one girl. He the older and she the younger, and they couldn't have been more different from each other.

Niko Hiwatari, is Kai's father. And possesses the same unusual slat blue coloured hair as his son, but his eyes are like those of his own father. A cold, malevolent, steal grey and he is as vicious, immoral and obscene as his sire. Voltaire moulded Niko in his own image, tuning this once sweet boy into to something as dark and repulsive as he had become. Niko Hiwatari takes what he wants regardless of the consequences or the effect it will have on others. Even going as far as raping his own little sister.

Kula Hiwatari is three years younger than her brother, and has always been a disappointment to her father. Due to complications during her deliver when she was starved of oxygen Kula was born brain damaged. Where as Niko is his fathers' son Kula was her mothers' daughter. There could not be two more contesting siblings. Kula has always been easy to manipulate. She is a strange creature, she looks almost like something from another world. Long snow whit hair that falls in a thick river down her back and sharply contrast with shockingly bright crimson eyes. The same colour eyes that she passed on to her son.

Yes, Kula is Kai's mother and her brother is Kai's father.

**End Flashback**

Hiwatari's Haven has changed, its once menacing shape has been transformed. The sinister building that used to give off an air of misery and suffering is now surrounded by an aria of mystery and enchantment. Many events have taken place over that past nine years, Voltaire is now in prison and both his children are dead. Niko in a car crash of his own making and Kula in what appeared to be an ascendant, she was found dead at the foot of the stairs. It has always been debated as to whether she fell or if she was pushed.

Kai Hiwatari became a world class beyblader, but after the loss of his bitbeast, the mighty Phoenix Drazer he quit the sport and returned to his family home. The deep feeling and connection that Kai had felt for Dranzer had been transferred to another person. Disheartened with the world, Kai redid Hiwatari's Haven, now with manicured lawns and rose gardens to the front and an enchanted world behind the house. This inside had also been transformed the dark walls were now light, and now the whole house seemed to belong to another world.

And outside the house two people where standing.

* * *

Lamanth: Well that's the first chapter, this started out as a oneshot, and then it was going to be two chapters long, so I have no idea how long this will be. Just please let me know if I should continue it or not.

**Muse:** I don't care, all I know is that you're still not really telling me what's going on.

Dedi: I think we're going to go before Muse kills Lamanth, and Iluvbeyblade I hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	3. Sex Was Not The Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. This is a story about sex, love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. I claim first ever Kai/Julia pairing. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: A big thanks to **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**, shadowphoenix101, **Iluvbeyblade,** BluePhoenix01, **spookpook1,** kai'sgirl510, **hiddenportrait,** Lady Of The Damned Land, **dong-chun-mei, **Amanita Virosa and **Michael.** You guys are amazing and I feel so loved.

_Dedi:_ Feel the love people.

Lamanth: As it says in the summery there is going to be some sex in this fic guys I warn you in advance if you don't like it feel free to stop reading this fic but pleases don't report it just cus you don't want to read it. If the chapter does contain a lemon the will be an 'L' in bracts, like this (L), with the chapter title. And I'm going to put a lot of flash backs from Kai's past in this fic so there may be some OC's popping up in here from time to time. So I apologise before hand to the people who don't really like them.

_Dedi:_ But there is at least one OC who will be in this fic quite a bit. And that is, drum roll please…Zorion, the cat! Who will be débuting next chapter.

Lamanth: Yeah I've given Kai a cat. See I'm not always a bitch to poor little Kaiey.

**Muse:** You two make my sick you know that and talk about sucking up 'feel the love'.

Lamanth: If you don't like it Muse, I just got two words for ya 'SUCK IT' haha, do your thing Dedi

_Dedi:_ Anyway this chapter is dedicated to **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**, cus she was the first person to review chapter one, and her review was just so enthusiastic. So **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,** this is for you.

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I got a hunger that's hard to fill,  
Driving me on overkill,  
Tellin' me that everything's gone wrong,  
Got me a need that I can't break,  
More than I can hardly take,  
Somehow I still keep on going strong,

* * *

_

**A Twisted Fairytale/Leaving Kai**

**Chapter Two:** Sex Was Not The Problem

Julia's POV

For the third time, and the last time, I was leaving. Sex had nothing to do with it. It had to do with power, with possession, and control. With wanting to have kids and wanting to _be_ kids. With wanting to be sane and needing to get crazy. It had something to do with each if the wise opinions of all my good friends, and family including my mother and my twin. It had to do with running, with not looking back.

But sex? Nothing to do with it.

It didn't even have anything to do with love. Because, after all, I still loved Kai. Even as I backed my old scar-faced station wagon packed with my life in cardboard boxes and clothes in black bags out of his long sweeping driveway. Even as I watched his deep crimson eyes getting smaller and smaller through my windscreen. I loved Kai more than ever.

He stood there - slate blue hair, soft white cotton shirt flung hastily over strong broad shoulders, black boots, and black stare – under the oddly lit entrance to his fantasy-filled gingerbread house where I had been one of his resident fantasies. I was a princess in a fairytale bed, a fanciful layer cake of mattresses piled one on top of the other beneath a stained-glass portrait of a blazing phoenix. A bed of dreams for a Man of Dreams. "Pipe-dreams," as my friends, my mother and even my twin had called them. Or maybe they were visions…

I slammed on my brakes, narrowly missing crashing with the ice-cream van that used wake us out of that bed most mornings. No; sex had nothing to do with leaving Kai, but it had everything to do with staying away.

Because if this third time was to really be the last time, I needed something very strong. Some kind of super knockout drug for the heart. Something to distract the desire, the sadness, the lost, lonely, ice cream panic. And that something had to be sex.

And I knew exactly where to get it. Mystel, the Playboy of Moscow. Find a heterosexual singles party anywhere in this city and odds were you'd find Mystel. Always with a different woman; both Hefner bunnies and brilliant female executives practically begging him to let them into his cologne-drenched Calvin Klein briefs. Ever since I'd impulsively slipped him my card, he'd been leaving steamy messages on my answering machine. Kai despised Mystel. He was so ultra-slick, so satin-lipped and silver-tongued, so utterly GQ. Mystel was just what I needed.

And when I arrived back at my own barely lived-in apartment, there was another message from him on my machine just waiting for me…

"_Julia … Mystel … The guys have just left, and I'm all alone relaxing in my Jacuzzi … The water is so … hot … and wet … Why aren't you here with me … swirling in it … Don't call … Just come…"_

I clicked off my machine … and left.

* * *

**Muse:** You what! I thought this was Kai and Julia not Mystel and Julia.

Lamanth: It is.

**Muse:** Then why the hell is she about to go off and fuck Mystel?

Lamanth: Who says she is?

_Dedi:_ Huh well. (Looks up at the chapter) You?

Lamanth: No, it's up to the readers.

_Dedi:_ She's doing the vote thing again.

Lamanth: Yeah I am, and there are three choices.

1) Julia sleeps with Mystel and I **do** write the lemon.

2) Julia sleeps with Mystel and I **don't** write the lemon.

3) She goes somewhere else and dosen't sleep with him.

I kinda want her to sleep with him as I kinda have an idea of what I'm going to do with this fic, but if it's a definite no from all of you then I'll work round it. Oh and if anyone has ideas about flash backs for Kai please let me know, they can be about anything. His parents, the Abbey, the Bladebreakers, old relationships, Dranzer, ect.

_Dedi:_ So there you have it guys, you choose and I think there will be a lot of other choices for you later on. So **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix **I hope you liked it and bye for now.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	4. Remembering The First Time L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. This is a story about sex, love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: A big thanks to **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,** spookpook1, **Amanita Virosa**, shadowphoenix101 **Iluvbeyblade,** Lady Of The Damned Land, **hiddenportrait,** drakeamberblake, **BluePhoenix01**, Violeteyes92, **allie oops,** dong-chun-mei and supershark1. Who all reviewed chapter two.

**Muse:** You guys are the best!

_Dedi:_ They are, aren't they?

**Lamanth:** Truly.

_Dedi:_ Anyway this fic is dedicated to **allie oops**, cus her review made my laugh so much. So **allie oops** this is for you.

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_The wonder of the world is gone, I know for sure,  
All the wonder that I want, I've found in her,  
As the hole becomes apart, I strike to burn, and the flame returns,  
Every intuition fails to find its way, one more table turned,_

_Around and back again, finding I'm all lost and found,_

_When she's not around, when she's not around,  
I feel it coming now, give me what I could never ask for,

* * *

_

**A Twisted Fairytale/Leaving Kai**

**Chapter 3:** Remembering The First Time (L)

She was really leaving. Leaving and not coming back.

Kai had stood by the front entrance for at least an hour after Julia's taillights had faded. Simply staring at the point where the drive turned and he had lost sight of her. Just staring as if by willing the car to appear he could make it happen. Dusk had drifted into early nigh and the first stars had gilded the sky before Kai moved, roused from his thoughts by the attentions of Zorion. The ginger feline was rubbing round his legs, purring like a waterfall, looking more like a miniature tiger than a large cat.

The pair slowly made their way back inside the house, which somehow seemed much lager and quieter. In the half finished kitchen Zorion fussed around Kai's feet until he was presented with a dish of food. Kai washed his hands and tried not to notice the photo of his Spanish redhead on the windowsill. Pausing a moment to brush his fingertips over the image of her face before letting his hand fall, before making his way out of the kitchen.

Kai climbed slowly up the wide staircase, strangely conscious of how loud his breathing sounded in the silent house while Zorion bounded ahead of him. When the cat reached the top of the stair he darted away to his right making his way to his masters bedroom. When Kai did not immediately follow him, the ginger feline turned to face him and tilting his head to the side gave Kai the look that only cats seem to be able to pull off. The look that says "I know something's wrong with you but if you don't let me get to a bed you will have a much bigger problem to deal with."

Kai sighed shaking his head at the cat and the turned to his left and walked off along the corridor to one of the guest bedrooms, it was the one he always used whenever Julia wasn't with him. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep in the master bedroom without her. Kai knew that her perfume would still linger in the air and on the sheets, making her presence or rather her absences far to vivid.

And she had always been so vivid to him.

Kai's POV

So very vivid.

Suddenly all the stress and trauma of the day hit me with the impact of an out of control train, and I collapsed fully clothed on the bed. As I lay there, images swirled through my mind, different times different places all with one common link, you. You, Julia Mendez. The only person who had managed, not only to brake through the walls I'd placed around my heart, but to easy the pain and sorrow, the grief and the loss that you found there.

I remember the first time I saw you. But I wasn't really the first time I saw you, I'd seen you the whole way through my last world tournament. I'd never had to face you in the dish but I'd seen you around. But this time when I saw you it was to be the first time I looked at you.

It was some three or four weeks after the Justice 5 tournament, and the BBA was holding a party to celebrate its return. GRevolution had agreed to go and stay in the hotel where it was being held for the rest of the week to attend the press conferences and promotional events that had been set up and were to be attended by some of the other world class teams. But my pain of loosing Dranzer was still so intense that it felt like a horrific burning sensation in my heart, and nightmares were still plaguing my nights. The last thing I felt like doing was going out and celebrating, I wanted to lock myself away from the world and forget about anything and everything. But the team had begged and pleaded and I'd given in and said yes. I would go with them to this party, show my face and then go to my room; I'd be there just enough to satisfy everyone that I was fine.

The moment we arrived one of the female bladers, I think it was the All Stars Emily, grabbed Hilary and they disappeared off upstairs to the toilets. I wondered briefly what it was about girls that meant that they had to travel to the toilets in packs, from scanning the room I could tell that either Hilary and Emily were the only girls that had arrived or they had all congregated in the bathroom.

A few moments later there was a movement on the balcony as a group of the female bladers gathered at the top before entering the party going on below. A few of the bladers looked up to spot team-mates, Rei turned to watch and I knew it was so he could catch the first gimps of his pretty pink neko. I looked up as you descended the stair, and felt my whole body tense to stillness.

You had your head tilted slightly down and to you right as you listened intently to what the voluptuous bluenette beside you, a good six inch's shorter than you, was saying. I recognised her midnight blue hair and jade green eyes, Mariam Picabou of the Saint Shields. But you, I couldn't take my eyes from you. You were dressed in flared black trousers that fitted snugly to your hips and ass and some how seem to make your slim legs seem even longer. You had matched it with a velvet corset coloured deep purple and edged with black satin.

You understood your own beauty well, you kept your face free from make-up except for a little to enhance you eyes, which were a bright emerald green, but they seemed to poses a deep sadness. Your flame red hair, sun-streaked with honey and amber, fell loosely about your face, and down your back, to emphasise your savage quality. The wild and tawny creature only half tamed. You were tall, I found out later 6 foot only 3 inch's shorter than I am. But your unusual height didn't seem to faze you, for you moved with a feline grace, a strong and slender body with dark gold skin. Your strength and frailty equally enticing.

You felt my gaze and met it, level and cool, owning yourself still, even among this throng of people. A look that would have been a challenge, if not so self-contained. I stared back, entranced, while everything around you blurred, dissolved in a golden haze, a radiance. As if your body cast, not a shadow but a light.

It would have been easier if my passion were not so sudden, of total … so few. Better there had been many small fires to warm the nights than a single consuming blaze. Easier still not to care at all. I thought I had starved my heart into submission.

Rei laughed, and I turned away and tried to be attentive to what they were saying, but behind me I could still feel your presence. I stood with the small group of a few moments before murmuring something about getting myself a drink and turned and slowly made my way over to the bar that was situated on the other side of the hotel's main function room. I was half way across the crowded room before I saw that you were standing at my chosen destination.

You felt my eyes on you as turned to face me, as I approached, you still did not smile but held my gaze. Large eyes, dark-lashed, narrowing as they assessed yet another stranger … I could see the mosaic of their colour now, the bright flecks of bronze and topaz, in those shockingly green orbs. Eyes that didn't welcome me but at the same time you weren't telling me to leave.

I didn't leave your side for the remainder of the party. We sat and talked side by side no one stopped to talk with us or tried to interrupt. It was if we were somehow separate from everyone else in that room. I found myself telling you things I hadn't voiced to another person, about how I felt knowing that Dranzer would never again be part of my life. And you in return were talking more freely than I think you had ever done before. I could tell by the slightly shocked look on your face that you were surprised by just how easy you were finding it to talk to me.

It must have been at least 3 hours later that you drained your glass rose gracefully from your seat and turned to look at me. I knew what was going to happen, I think I'd known from the moment I saw you that I was going to sleep with you tonight and I think you had known it to.

Then you turned and began to walk away from me and, without touching you I followed. Just far enough behind to watch the movement of your ass as you climbed the stairs and walked the length of the hallway to your room.

I shut the door be us. You stood for a moment, framed in the darkness of the full window open on the garden. Then you turned; I was already hard in spit of the alcohol we had both consumed. But I could see no sign of it as you approached me, your eyes were clear, fired with challenge and desire. Standing before me, you lowered that taunting gaze.

It was I who stood rigid for fear of trembling almost gasping at the first touch of your hands, silk cool on my hotter flesh. Your fingertips traced the line of my mouth, brushed my cheek. I wondered where you'd learned this sweet hesitancy.

"Your skin is the colour of ivory." You said, your voice light, husky, a voice for whispers.

Your hands rested for a moment on my throat, then moved downward and began to unbutton my shirt. My fingers suddenly deft, unlacing the corset that was keeping my hands from your soft skin, and letting it fall from you as you slid my shirt over my shoulders. Your breasts nested in my hands, nipples centred in my palms. My fingers drew them out, pinching the buds to sharp points of pleasure. This time I heard you gasp aloud.

My fingers unbuckled the belt around your waist and your trousers slid softly over your hips reviling legs of deep tanned gold. Your hands slid down over my ribcage, over my stomach, my hips, pushing the clothing before them until it pooled around me feet and I steeped free. We were both completely naked now. Slowly your hands moved up my legs again, caressing calves and thighs.

Your head turned inward, warm breath sending electric pulses shooting up and down my spine. The rush of pleasure filled me. My knees folded and I found myself kneeling in front of you. Your eyes were wide and faintly puzzled. Then you smiled, the first smile you had given me and you gathered my face in your hands. I could feel the shape of my skull, like a cup you brought to your lips. Your eyes closed as you kissed my, drinking deep. Your cool tongue bringing the hot taste of spice into my mouth. Dizzy with pleasure I let you press my back against the floor. I let you command my body again and again, like moist clay formed and re-formed to your desire.

The second night, I arrived forewarned of your power. Our bodies began a duel, each trying to impress the other. At what point did heartless skill transform itself into heartfelt passion? The beguiling fingers begin fiercely to clench and grasp? I remember your cries … and mine. The slick slide of our bodies. The coolness within you. The dark perfume of your musk as your body arched and shattered beneath me.

The third night I came to you drowning and pulled you down with me.

The fourth night … the fourth night you told me you were leaving. Flying back to Spain the next day. I came to the airport and watched as your plain took off. I turned and left then, full of nausea and desire. I always knew that when the media excitement over the BBA's re-launch had abated that the various teams would return to their homes. The All Stars to America, the White Tigers to China and you and your brother to Spain. I myself flow out of the country some two weeks later, leaving my former team in Japan and returning to Russia.

In months of wanting you, but you didn't return. For months I prowled the Russian streets after dark, trying futilely to stanch the open wound of lust and loneliness. Above me the stars burned feverishly, bright, speckled pox on the black skin of the night. Around me in this city of night, city of whores, hot eyes watched me from doorways. Voices whispered in the dark soft as silk sliding of skin, harsh as silk ripped from flesh.

For months I hunted for a golden redhead, trying to re-create your magic in slanting line of cheekbone, the chiselled edge of lip, the hard swell of thigh sliding into a soft inner surface. I tried to obliterate you warm dark gold skin, in glistening black, in skin as white as snow, as pink as peaches. I tried to drown you earth sent in a sea of sweat.

Wanting only the one, I drowned myself in the many. A delirium of sex that left me as wasted as any fever would, and as parched.

And now years later you have left me once again. I rolled onto my side shifting my weight on the bed, and waiting as Zorion resettled beside me. I wonder if you'll return to me this time?

* * *

Lamanth: Well there you have it my first lemon, and I had to write it from Kai's POV, have you any idea how hard it is to write that from a guys POV? Well I'll tell you it ain't easy. But can you please tell my what you think, it's the first time I've done anything like this.

**Muse:** I'm not sure what I think about this, I'm somewhere between loving it and hating it.

_Dedi:_ Well that sure narrows it down don't it. Hope you liked it **allie oops**, bye.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	5. It’s Not The Same L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. This is a story about love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: First I want to say a big thank you to: **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix** Iluvbeyblade, **spookpook1**, Amanita Virosa-Midnight Wrath, **allie oops**, shadowphoenix101, **Violeteyes92**, Zephyr Blue, **hiddenportrait**, Lady Of The Damned Land, **dong-chun-mei** and Angel of a Broken Soul. Who all reviewed that last chapter. Luv you guys so much have some cookies. 

**Muse:** Well it's taken you long enough hasn't it?

Lamb: Yeah well I've been having problems with up dating chapters.

_Dedi: _Don't start fighting or I might have to get seriously annoyed!

**Muse:** Yeah well it's pissing me off!

_Dedi:_ That maybe, but just deal with it. Everyone else has to. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei**, cus her reviews of this fic have made us smile. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame,  
You give love a bad name,  
I play my part and you play your game,  
You give love a bad name,_

_

* * *

_

**A Twisted Fairytale/Leaving Kai**

**Chapter 4:** It's Not The Same (L)

Julia's POV

Mystel, I anticipated, could teach me discipline through sex. Through him, I would learn control how to stay on course and not look back. Everything about him was so hard, tight, so precision-cut: his athletic, exquisitely sculpted body, crisp, flaxen hair, finely chiselled features, cruelly curved mouth and perfect teeth.

Mystel was a professional Beyblader, though he liked to tell people that he _used_ to be a professional blader. This had less to do with the stigma of being a former BEGA blader and more to do with the fact he was now moving into the more glamorous world of feature films and rock videos. Actually, it looked as if he sold sunglasses. I counted about twenty pairs lying on his art-deco coffee table, one for each of his man-of-action sports: tennis, blading, running, snow-skiing, water-skiing, girl-trapping…

He trapped me as soon as he stepped out of the hot tub, his gorgeous golden body dripping and flushed with heat. We'd barely exchanged pleasantries before we were upstairs in his bedroom. A high-tech black-on-black affair, his super king-sized plush ebony bed, raised high upon a platform like a stage. Above it hovered a bigger than life-size blow-up of Mystel in ski shades coursing through white powder. Discipline. Control. The man knew how to never look back.

I looked directly into the cool cobalt eyes of the 'real' Mystel and boldly placed my hands upon his hard, fetchingly little towel wrapped butt, knowing that this would make him kiss me. My eyes closed and lips parted to his luscious minty tongue, which was sending electric shivers down my spine. One of his hands slipped of my skirt as the other slid between my bare thighs, his finger pressing up inside of me. All the while he was gently pushing me back upon his perfect, smooth, black bed.

Then he flung off his towel, and looked down at me like a skiing champion at the top of a great mountain. He paused for a moment, searching my body for the 'fall-line,' the surest path through my slopes and curves, then down he plunged. Past the starting gate, skiing right through me, so hard and fast I could barely breath. This must be what I need, I thought, raw sex: icy-hot, athletic, impersonal, perfect.

But here plunging turned to pumping – constant, relentless, aerobic coition – in and out and on for hours – or what started to seem like hours. And the man never tired, never stopped and never came.

As he gained control, I lost consciousness. Just nodded off somewhere between the in and out. Hours – or maybe minuets – later, I got up, stumbled into his black and grey bathroom, swabbed some Vaseline around between my aching thighs, slipped on my clothes and took off.

I drove away thinking of Kai. Thinking about how he'd sometimes whisper to me, "Oh, baby, I belong inside you. You know I belong inside you." As he'd push through my soft folds then how he'd suddenly pull back and gaze at me with such tenderness, such infinite longing. Then he'd press in further, making us both climax with an intensity that, to me, bordered on poetry.

But I was losing it, losing control. I sped down the dark streets like a chased woman. Other men could look at me like Kai had, I thought. Other men could satisfy me. I lust had to find them. In the meantime I switched on the radio: "You make me feel … like a virgin … oh ooohhoohhohoh …"

The only man who'd ever made me feel like a virgin was Oliver, my first boyfriend. And that was probably because at the time I really was a virgin. Oliver had satisfied my, and he was smart, well mannered, responsible. My mother had adored him. Unfortunately, he was now it a serious long term relationship and still living in Spain. But I did know another Oliver who lived in Russia…

* * *

Lamb: Yeah I know I make you wait and then it's a really short chapter, but hey what can I say? If I made it longer I think I would have mutated Mystel beyond recognition. 

**Muse:** Yeah it is kinda like character assassination, but we only did it to show the difference between being this Kai and being with anyone else.

_Dedi:_ I'm not getting involved but **dong-chun-mei** I hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamb


	6. Dreams, Children of Idle Brains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own Anya, who if memory serves is the property of Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, who also came up with the concept of the dream sequence.

* * *

Summery 

This is a story about sex, love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. (Kai/Julia)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Thank you so much to **allie oops,** Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, **shadowphoenix101, **Iluvbeyblade, **Violeteyes92,** Lady Of The Damned Land, **dong-chun-mei,** Angel of a Broken Soul, **Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- **and mikaera. Yeah I know I said this fic was discontinued, but I kinda felt guilty about just abandoning it when all you guys were supporting me. So I've had a radical rethink and while the result might not be the fic I wanted at lest there will be a fic. 

**Muse:** I'm so proud, I thought all you knew how to do was quit.

Lamb: Whatever!

_Dedi:_ Twerp. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read/reviewed this fic cus without Lamb wouldn't have guilt tripped herself in to carrying on with it.

Lamb: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to,_

_Run away I've got to get away,_

_From the pain your drive into the heart of me,_

_The love we share seems to go nowhere,_

_I've lost my lights,_

_I toss and turn I can't sleep at nights,_

* * *

**A Twisted Fairytale/Leaving Kai**

**Chapter 5:** Dreams, Children of Idle Brains

Third Person POV

Kai lay stretched out fully clothed on the bed. His eyelids fluttered as he shifted from side to side but he did not wake. The blue shark fin tattoos on his cheeks stood out in stark contrast to his pail skin. A vain pulsed in his forehead as he continued to twitch and fret in his sleep.

**Dream**

Kai blinked as the darkness dissolved around him, revelling a place that seemed vaguely familiar. Judging by the light it was midmorning, but it felt neither warm nor cold. As his eyes being to focus more clearly on his surroundings he became aware of a small group of people standing a little way from him. Intrigued without knowing why Kai moved closer to them

A boy of seven was standing and staring with crimson eyes at the group of kids that stood before him. With a jolt of shock, Kai recognised the boy as a younger version of himself. The younger Kai was fixing his eyes on a girl that was just a bit shorter the he as she walked up to him and just stared at his neck.

"What are you looking at bitch!" The boy yelled at the girl, she just stared at him with big emerald eyes. Kai remembered those eyes. Bright vivid green, green like Dranzer's. Green like Julia's. Julia, it seemed he couldn't even escape her in his dreams.

"You said a bad word." She said. She said it as a fact not as a reprimand but the boy just stared at her with hard eyes.

"So, I don't care." He said and looked past her. The girl just shrugged it off and giggled at bit but straitened up when he looked at her again. Then she finally asked him the question that must have been burning inside her since she first laid eyes on him.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Kai looked on as his younger self just turned way from her. How do you tell someone that your reality is really hell, and the devil likes to use you as his personal ashtray? The answer, you couldn't. Kai knew the young boy would now lie to the green eyed girl and it would be the same lie that he always told.

"Nothing I was just messing around with stuff I shouldn't have." The young Kai said, apparently the girl took this as a good enough answer for she just shook her head smiled and extended her hand out to him.

"I'm Anya what's your name?" The boy just looked from her face to her outstretched hand and back again.

"I'm Kai." And with that he walked away as the girl just stood there watching.

Kai watched as his younger self walk off. Anya that had been her name, he remembered now. When he was young he used to lie awake at night, when the pain in his body was too intense for sleep and think of those green eyes. Eyes that hadn't looked on him with hate or derision, but eyes that were just open and asking nothing of him.

Kai raised his hand and slowly ran his fingers over the faint scares on his throat. Eyes were the windows to the soul, or so someone had once told him, and green eyes seemed to litter his past.

The world around him faded into nothingness.

**End Dream**

Crimson eyes snapped open in the dark.

"Julia?" Instinct kicked in and in the darkness Kai frantically reached for the girl the usually slept beside him. The dream hadn't been particularly bad and in no way came close to the night terrors that used to grip him, but it had been in it's own strange way deeply unsettling. And so Kai reached to for the only person that he had ever let close enough to soothe him.

But she wasn't there. She was gone and he was alone. Confused and disoriented, mind still clouded with sleep Kai found himself desperately reaching out, following impulses that he had fought so hard to control, his distort mind reach out. Reached out for Dranzer.

The pain of loss and loneliness hit Kai with the force of a tidal wave. Pain so intense it was like a physical wound, Kai felt certain his heart must surly have been torn apart. His stomach writhed, as dry heaves shook his body and tears stung his eyes. Leaping from the bed Kai dashed to the bathroom half blinded by the salt water filling his eyes.

Without switching on the lights Kai collapsed on the floor, bending his head over the toilet as his body venting its self of everything he had consumed in he last 18-hours. When at long last the convulsing had ceased Kai dragged himself to him feet and after rinsing his mouth returned to the bedroom. Where he dropped on the bed and fell into a, mercifully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lamb: Yeah I know it was short, but it was a chapter and that's something right. Anyway there will only be two or maybe three more chappys to this fic, as I've changed what I was going to do into something I have a hope of finishing. 

**Muse:** Yeh Gods do you every just shut up?

_Dedi:_ Only when you do. Anyway we hope you all liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	7. Goodbye to Reality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. This is a story about sex, love, power and being in control, but above all it is a story about fantasy. 

Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: First off I wanna say thank you to **dong-chun-mei**, shadowphoenix101, **allie oops**, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- and **Iluvbeyblade** who all reviewed that last chapter. Second aren't you all happy you didn't have to wait quite so long for this update?

**Muse:** You took over a year last time, so I'd stop boasting if I were you.

Lamb: Yeah well this time there is a longer chapter to make up for it. And just so you know there will only be one, maybe two more before this fic is done.

_Dedi:_ This Chapter is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei**, cus Lamb almost split her sides laughing when she read her review for the last chapter, and cus she does seem to love this fic so much. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_All that matters is right here and now,_

_Now all the world is full of wonder,_

_You've turned my world around in just one day,_

_I love the spell you've put my under,_

_Just one kiss can take my breath away, _

**A Twisted Fairytale/Leaving Kai**

**Chapter Six:** Goodbye to Reality

Julia's POV

It had been three weeks since I left Hiwatari's Haven and returned to my own small apartment. Two weeks of jumping from bed to bed without thought of the consequences. But those fourteen days had left me drained and even more emotionally damaged that I had been at the start. And so for the last week I had spent every night looked inside the my own bedroom. Barricaded alone behind the door while I tried to do anything but think of the man I had left, swearing this time I would never go back. 

I cruised south on the highway, calming myself by counting beds, considering how beds make the man. There was Mystel's elevated brute black sexercise bed, Oliver's water bed, satin-sheeted for orgiastic feasting, Garland's mats (he wouldn't let me near his precious, "personal," undefiled-by-woman bed). And then there was Kai's bed, our Princess and the Pea fairy-tale bed that had whisked me to heights I was beginning to think I'd never reach again…

"Don't look back!" cried the voices in my head, the sensible voices of my friends, Raul, my mother, Dr. Peabodies, the shrink I'd been seeing since childhood. "Take control! Why, you just aren't being thorough enough. You are dating – and screwing – haphazardly, indiscriminately. What you need is to being a focused methodical Mr. Right hunt. Place personal ads, try video-dating, computers, friends of friends, friends of your brothers friends. You won't even have time to think of Kai. Anyway, there are other Kai's out there – better Kai's taller Kai's, richer Kai's, smarter Kai's and yes, even sexier Kai's."

I drove straight home, sat down, notepad in hand, and clicked on my answering machine. Determined to begin my "Mr. Right hunt" by listening to all my messages, not just running out to take on the first semi-enticing one:

"Hey Julie-M, Kane here. The word on the local grapevine is that you're a free woman again. Congratulations! Let's celebrate! Gimme a call."

"Hi, Julia, uhhh, my names Jay I'm a friend of Mariam's, and she suggested I call. So, I'm a law student. I enjoy tennis, movies, ummm, I just split from my girlfriend and ah, we can get into that later, I guess. So my number is 375-2519, call, ahh, whenever you feel like it."

"Juls? Juls? Are you there? Aren't you ever there? Where are you all the time? It's Raul. Call me."

"Chiquitita, this is your mother. Just checking in to see how you're doing on your own now."

"Julia … Mystel … I'm in the Jacuzzi again … hot and wet … for you … Don't call … Just come."

"Hello, Julia? Thees Enrique Giancarlo. I meet you at thee deesco last week."

"Julia, I miss you, please come back." It was Kai.

-------

I wondered, as I took the familiar route from my place to Kai's, why was I doing it? Going "backwards" instead of "forward," as the wise old disembodied Dr. Peabodies had warned me against. I _did_ feel like I was moving backwards through time. Driving down the old streets, taking the turns of my past, pulling into the long sweeping driveway. Stepping under the white Grecian arch, onto the cobblestone path, through the wrought-iron gate, into the fantasy garden strewn with Christmas lights and classic statues of naked women.

I could sense the ancient spirits of Kai's house coming out to great me, the lights blinking, the statues stretching their smooth stony limbs, the eighteenth-century painted ladies lifting their skirts and leaping from their picture frames, the busts and gargoyles yawning, puckering their lips for a kiss. The whole scene seemed to emanate from Kai's strange, unyielding passion. But it's too strange, I thought, this is another world; it's not the real world. There's a reason I left, a good reason. I turned to the gate and started to run, back to the "real world" of one night stands and disembodied doctors and car radios turned up full blast to drown out the sound of my dreams.

Kai was standing in front of the gate. In the blinking light he like one of his own statues, his dark brow arching fiercely, his broad strong chest peeking out from his open shirt, his ruffled hair forming a halo around his head. He had a sad, yet peaceful look, as he stood there stroking Zorion, the cat, in his arms.

"You can't keep me here!" I cried like a petulant child.

"Julia," he said in that rich deep baritone that had me mesmerised even from my answering machine. "I'm not keeping you here. You're in control. You came here yourself. And you can leave right now, if you want." Kai stepped aside, leaving the Iron Gate open to me. Defiantly, I rushed toward it, then looked back at him once more. Glimpsing those crimson eyes gleaming in the Christmas lights, freezing me where I stood.

I tried desperately to conjure images of Oliver's eyes, Mystel's eyes, Garland's eyes, Raul's eyes, anybody else's eyes, yet I knew it was hopeless. Kai's eyes, even the tiny, tired creases beneath them, pulled me out of the "real world" and into his warm, strong arms.

We held each, just held each other, tight, and close, as if a storm were raging all around us. And when the storm quieted, he kissed me. Sweet pliant lips pressing lips, not a feminine kiss, but soft, softer than any man's. So soft I felt as if the storm had turned into a gentle spring shower raining all over inside me.

"Come on." Kai whispered, leading me back through the garden, past the stone lion spouting water, up to the huge oak door of Hiwatari's Haven. I could see the fire flickering, beckoning through stained glass, and telling me that I was home.

I followed him into the funky, half-finished kitchen. Watched as he feed Zorion and rinse off his strong, callused hands. Kai reached for a towel and looked up catching me gazing at him.

"Miss me?" He asked, betraying just a touch of vulnerability. I nodded, wanting to say something clever of meaningful like I'd say to any other man. But all I could think of was how I longed to fill myself up with him, his hardness, his softness, his soul. Our eyes lingered upon each other from across the kitchen for just another moment before we threw off hesitation like an old coat in the springtime and rushed to each other. Embracing, feeling every part, every inch of beloved flesh that we had missed so much, that we had thought we might never see again.

"Oh, Kai," I sighed, "I feel so good when I'm with you. Now I know why I left and why I slept with all those other guys. It was so I could appreciate-"

Kai grabbed my shoulders so hard that I shuddered and had to bight my lip to keep from gasping in pain. "You disgust me," He hissed with a hushed ferocity. "You and your games, your sexual adventuring."

All the sweet intoxicating movement of the moment had screeched to a shattering halt. There I was, whisked out of heaven and dropped down into the defendant's chair. "Sex had nothing to do with it!" I blurted. "It had to do with power, with possession and control-"

"Words, Julia! Psychobabble!" Kai almost screamed at me.

"Oh, Kai," I smiled sheepishly. "You know me-"

"No, I don't know you." His crimson eyes were shooting arrows. "And what's worse is you don't know yourself. You don't know what you want. You act like you do but you don't"

"Oh, and you know everything, don't you?" My head was boiling with hate. _This_ was why I left, I thought, _this_ is why I should be leaving right now. Run fast and never look back.

"I know I love you." Kai whispered. His harsh grip softening, cracking what little cover I had around my heart. Pouring love into hate, making the two seemingly disparate emotions whirl together in a maelstrom of mounting passion.

"I love you, too," I responded, longing to melt into his arms, yet hardening against the impulse. "But there are things I need to find-"

He roughly released his grasp, pushing me backward into the livingroom. "I thought we'd both found each other," Kai said. "I thought that we didn't need to look anymore." He turned and disappeared into the back of the house letting the big kitchen door swing creakily shut behind him.

He's crazy, I thought. Really, really, crazy. Possessive. Dangerous. Bad for me. My friends are right. Raul's right. My mother's right. Dr. Peabodies. Everybody says he's crazy. I must be crazy for coming here

* * *

Lamb: Well they're back together in the same house…for the time being anyway. Are they back together as a couple?

**Muse:** She's not telling.

_Dedi:_ Big surprise there, but **dong-chun-mei** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought. 

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
